Apple of My Eye
by xxAlicexSamxx
Summary: Cas is a beekeeper struggling to keep his farm afloat while paying for his sisters' hospital bills. When he pens an ad in the paper for his spare room he is surprised to find a surly green eyed carpenter at his front step. With the growing fear of being evicted and his sister dying will this stranger help Cas through better or worse? Destiel, Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fine furry friends! This is just another one of those writers' block induced stories. I hope you like it!**

Castiel looked at the notice again. He needed five hundred and sixty five dollars by the end of the month or he was going to lose the farm. Between Alice's medical expenses and the upkeep for his bee farm Cas barely had enough money to scrape by these days. Sighing, he finally gave in and penned down an ad for the extra bedroom he had in the rickety old farmhouse he lived in.

The reply came three days later. A six foot, bowlegged, sandy haired man sauntered up his driveway with a cocky smirk on his face. Cas raised an eyebrow at the man's strange attire. He was obviously a city boy.

"Hiya, I'm Dean. I'm here about the room" he said.

"Yes, if you follow me I'll show you"

The man, Dean, followed Cas up the splintered steps into the sparse living room. Cas blushed at the sight of his meager possessions. This city man must think so poorly of him. He led him through the kitchen and into the first bedroom. It was the bigger of the two and used to belong to his sister.

"This is where my sister used sleep until she developed leukemia and had to stay in the hospital. It's not much, the floor boards are a little loose in some places and it overlooks my smoke boxes for the bees so pollen might seep in occasionally but, it's all I have" Cas said.

"It's, it's perfect. It's just what I've been looking for and it's close to where my brother is going to college" Dean said.

Cas smiled sadly, that's all Alice had ever wanted to do. He must've had tears in his eyes as Dean lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry about your sister. How is she doing?" he asked kindly.

"She is doing well. We are currently waiting for a compatible donor, it may take a long time" Cas sniffed "Anyway, enough about me. How about I help you move your stuff into the room?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. So, what'd 'ya do around here?" Dean asked.

"I collect and sell honey to local supermarkets" Cas replied.

"Bees, huh? Why'd you choose bees?"

"I have always loved nature and bees. My sister wanted to be botanist and we'd spend countless hours outside. When she got sick I just kind of took up where she left off"

"Huh" Dean huffed.  
They had arrived at his car by then. It was a nice car, 1967 Impala if he remembered his cars right. Dean only had a few of boxes, most of which contained clothing and some carpentry tools. Cas helped him unpacked and organize the room. Embarrassingly enough he had to extract quite a few jars of his honey, much to Dean's amusement.

"I apologize for that, it may happen from time to time. I produce so much at times there's not enough room in the kitchen"

"Dude, it's fine. Is it dinner time yet? I'm starved" Dean mused.

"Yes, I'll get it ready"

"Cool, I'll come with"

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen and perched himself on one of the stools. He watched Cas bustle between pots and pans preparing the food.

"Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm a carpenter and needed a change of scenery. My baby brother is going to be a lawyer, he's studying up at the local college. I wanted to be closer to him. We're only a couple of years apart and he's always kinda clung to me. Our parents died a little while ago and left us some cash so I'm taking a sabbatical for a while." Dean shrugged.

"I'm sorry. My parents left us at a foster agency when I was eleven and Alice nine. When our foster parents died they left us this farm. I've been struggling to pay the bills for so long I guess I kind of let the place go" Cas said sadly.

"Hey, no problem. I'm a carpenter remember? I can help fix this place up if I get a rent break every now and then."

"As long as I can get five hundred and sixty five dollars by the end of this month so I can keep the farm I'll do anything" Cas sighed.

"Five hundred and sixty five huh? I can manage that. Give me a couple of days to get settled and I'll go get the money." Dean said.

"Thank, thank you" Cas said.

"No problem, now let's eat"

**Reviews make me ****_very _****happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was sitting up in bed reading a Stephen King book when Castiel entered the room. Dean was hot on his heels interested in seeing what the younger Novak looked like. To his surprise she didn't look like a normal cancer patient. She had a full head of long black hair that highlighted her grey eyes. Despite her pale complexion and the dark circles under her eyes she smiled as they walked in the door. "So, Castiel, who is this?" she asked in a sultry voice. "This is Dean, he's renting out your room until you receive a donor" Cas said. "It's nice to see you're already putting me out of your life" she teased. "You know I would never even dream of that Alice" Cas scolded. "Jeez it was just a joke lighten up. I still got another year, year and a half left before I kick the proverbial bucket" "Please don't joke like that sis. God forbid it happens" Cas said. "It might happen Cas. Do you know how rare AB- blood is?" she asked. "Hey, that's my brothers' blood type. Maybe he'd be willing to give you a transfusion" Dean piped up. "Really?" Cas asked. "No, I couldn't do that. I don't even know your brother and besides the procedure is very painful" Alice said. "I don't think he'd mind much. Sam is one of those bleeding heart types. Plus our mom died of leukemia." Dean said "I can give him a call, he could be here in like thirty minutes" "That would be great" Cas said. "No, no, no, no, NO, doesn't anyone care about my opinion?" Alice yelled "There's a four year old girl down the hall that has leukemia too. If anyone should get the transplant it should be her. I've accepted this Cas, I have. I'm ready to die" "I'm not" Cas stated "Why don't we just get Sam down here and let him decide?" Alice sighed, sinking further down into her pillows. Castiel always did this, wore her out. He was too attached to her. He couldn't accept the fact that she was going to die. She had blatantly refused chemotherapy from the start. She didn't want to rack up medical bills for a treatment that would only make her sicker. She had agreed to the bone marrow transplant only to placate her brother. She knew the chances of catching someone with AB- blood. She just wanted to die in peace. She numbly listened to Dean on the phone with his brother. She was going to let this guy possibly ruin his future for her. She was nobody, she would never do anything great with her life. Maybe that little girl down the hall would. She resigned herself to refusing outright when this boy came. She wouldn't let anyone have a say. When Alice was determined to do something nobody stood in her way. They waited in a painfully awkward silence for exactly thirty five minutes and twenty seven seconds. Dean knew because he counted. Alice was fuming at Cas' decision to let his brother come by. Dean felt bad but, he didn't want this girl to throw away her future for something as little as a bone marrow transplant. He remembered the terrible agony their mother had been in before she passed. He didn't want the same to happen to Alice. She seemed like a sweet girl and he hoped Sammy would like her too. He would never admit it but Sam was terrible with women. He'd never had a girlfriend, let alone been kissed. Sammy walked into the room in a pair of old jeans and his favorite Stanford University sweatshirt. He scanned the room, making eye contact with his big brother and the stranger whose house he was living in. He gave his brother a hug before turning his eyes to the occupant of the bed. He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. She looked deathly pale but, it just highlighted her features. Sam had been skeptical of giving bone marrow to a complete stranger but, now that he saw her he was more than willing to help her. "H-hi" he said shakily. "Hi yourself" she said in an equally shaky voice. "Sam this is Alice, Alice this is Sam" Dean said. **Reviews are nice!**


End file.
